Mistakes
by MacGateFan
Summary: Complete! Daniel makes a huge mistake that costs the lives of two SG officers. The officers CO isn't too happy about it and Daniel isn't dealing with it well.
1. 1

* * *

Title: Mistakes  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers: All characters are property of MGM Studios and others who aren't me.  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation!"  
  
Samantha Carter looked up at her dinner companions. Jack O'Neill and Teal'c had the same thought since only one team was off-world and their friend was with them. They got up and rushed to the control room.  
  
General Hammond was ordering the iris open when they arrived. "SG-6 is coming in with injuries," he replied to their unspoken question.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know, Colonel."  
  
Jack nodded and the three ran down to the gateroom as SG-6 returned. Colonel Bryant was carrying one of his men and Daniel followed slowly, limping. No one else came through the gate.  
  
Bryant laid his soldier carefully on a gurney. He glared at Jack and watched as Doctor Frasier helped the injured airman. Before anyone could stop him, he lost control and ran to Daniel, wrapping his hands around his throat.  
  
"Damn you! It's your fault, Jackson!"  
  
Jack and Teal'c grabbed Bryant's arms and pulled him off Daniel, who sank to the ramp. As they dealt with him, Sam knelt next to the exhausted archaeologist. "Daniel?"  
  
He coughed and looked up at her through pain-filled eyes. "It's my fault," he whispered as he lost consciousness.   
  
The medics whisked him away before she could respond. "Carter?"  
  
Sam shook her head. She didn't know what Bryant was accusing Daneil of, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

Sam stopped in the infirmary to check on Daniel. She noticed Colonel Bryant with his 2IC. She nodded to him. "Sir, how is he doing?"  
  
"Not well, Major," he replied coldly. "Your doctor friend over there is going to pay for what happened on that planet." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to report to General Hammond."  
  
Sam watched as he all but ran out the door. "Making friends, I see," Janet said.  
  
She smiled warily. "Hey Janet."  
  
"Daniel's going to be all right," the doctor said, taking in Sam's expression. "He has a bruised kneecap that should heal within two weeks. The bruising on his neck is much worse than it seems. He lost consciousness only because--"  
  
"Lack of air, maybe?" Jack said, joining them in the infirmary.   
  
Janet nodded. "His laranyx is fine. A little soar, but that's to be expected. He'll be speaking raspily for the next few days."  
  
Sam glanced over at Daniel, who was stirring. "What do you say we find out his side of the story, sir?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me, Carter."  
  
"Colonel Bryant, report," General Hammond said.  
  
Bryant started off by explaining that everything was running smoothly from the moment they stepped out of the gate until 3 hours into the mission. That's when the inhabitants of the planet began to appear.   
  
"Dr. Jackson immediately walked over to them, trying to establish communication. He said he understood the language, I can't remember what it is at the moment because it all went to hell, sir. I don't know what he said, but the people rushed us. They used clubs as a sort of weapon. I was able to help Captain Garing, but Majors Dorsey and Tye were dead. There was nothing I could do for them. I ordered Dr. Jackson to run for the gate and begin the dialing sequence. That's pretty much it. I do have to say, for the record, that whatever Dr.Jackson told the men, it caused the anger in those people which, in turn, caused the death of two fine officers, sir." Bryant took a breath. "Dr. Jackson should be reprimanded for his actions!"  
  
General Hammond had listened patiently to the man's report. Whatever was said between Dr. Jackson and the planet's inhabitants wouldn't be learned until the young man was awake and ready to talk. "Colonel, I can understand your feelings on the matter, however, attacking Dr.  
Jackson the way you did was uncalled for. I will deal with him when and if I deem necessary. I am asking that you stay on the base for the time being and that you be put on suspension until further notice."  
  
"Yes, sir," Bryant replied stiffly. He wasn't at all happy about this.   
  
Deep inside he knew the one man responsible for his dead officers was not dead, but, in fact, alive and resting comfortably in the infirmary. He had to plan accordingly if he was going to deal with this situation and he knew exactly who to call on. "If there's nothing else, sir."  
  
"Nothing, Colonel," the General replied. "Dismissed."  
  
A few minutes later, the phone rang. "Hammond. Yes, Dr. Frasier. He is? Very well, I'll be right down."

* * *

"Dr. Jackson, it's good to see you awake," General Hammond said as he entered the infirmary.   
  
"Thank you, General," he replied.

He glanced at everyone else present. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Dr. Frasier. He suddenly hit him that these five were the most important people in his life. The only people in his life on Earth.   
  
"So, Danny Boy, we're all here. What happened?"  
  
Daniel took a deep breath. They were going to hate him. It was his fault and he was pretty certain Colonel Bryant already told them what occurred on P3X 012.   
  
"Daniel?" Sam said, placing her hand on his.   
  
"Sorry. It was a pretty routine mission. There were no signs of inhabitants. We were in for a surprise about 3 hours later as people started heading over to us. I realized they were speaking a dialect of Mandarin Chinese. I tried to talk with them, but they couldn't make out what I was saying. I caught the words "trespassing" and "death".   
  
"Before I knew it, we were being attacked. I tried to reason with them, but they got angrier and killed Major Dorsey and Major Tye. I-I didn't know what to do until Colonel Bryant yelled at me to dial the gate."  
  
General Hammond looked over at Dr. Frasier before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "What did you say that got them angrier?"  
  
"I was going to say, "'We mean you no harm and we'll just leave'", but it didn't come out like that. I realized what I said as I was dialing home. "'We'll destroy you before we leave.'".   
  
Jack inwardly winced. Daniel could only have messed up if he was flustered and that never happened to him when it came to speaking a foreign language. "Daniel, it's an honest mistake. If people were coming at me with clubs, I don't know if I could think straight either."  
  
"I'm a little tired," Daniel said suddenly.  
  
Dr. Frasier nodded. "I think that's enough for now. Daniel, I'll be in my office if you need anything."  
  
He mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and closed his eyes. The three friends looked at one another and Jack quickly parked himself in a chair next to Daniel's bedside.

* * *

"Colonel Bryant," the young man said with a nod. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
  
"Afternoon, Mike. I have a proposition for you."  
  
Mike pointed to a seat across from him. He was in the business of taking care of things for close friends. Things no one really wanted to do themselves, but had to be taken care of. "What can I help you with?"  
  
Bryant explained the mission (as little as possible without giving away anything about the Stargate) as clearly as he could. "Daniel Jackson needs to be dealt with. As it is, my hands are tied. In fact, I shouldn't even be off the base. If the General finds out, he'll have my ass."  
  
Mike nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about a thing, Colonel. We'll deal with Jackson. I think we'll start by making him think he's going crazy. Now, tell me about this linguist."  
  
"Well, his wife died a few years ago..."

* * *

Daniel had finally been realeased from Dr Frasier's care and was heading to his office to grab a few things before he headed home. He arrived to find Colonel Bryant sitting on a stool, flipping through a book.  
  
Daniel glanced at the cover. Mandarin Chinese. Great, he thought to himself, this is all I need. He cleared his throat. "Can I help you, Colonel Bryant?"  
  
Bryant looked up, setting the book down. "I wanted to apologize, Dr Jackson. I was just angry at those people, not you. It's not your fault they decided to attack us."  
  
"I think it might have been," Daniel said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bryant asked, jumping from the stool.   
  
Daniel decided to take a plunge. This guy deserved to know what had been said. Besides, he knew his conscience wouldn't be cleared until he did. So, Daniel told him. He tried to gauge the emotions of the officer standing in front of him, but he couldn't.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Doctor," he replied, leaving.  
  
"That went well."  
  
"That did?"  
  
Daniel jumped. "Dammit, Jack!"  
  
"Sorry. Your conversation with Bryant went well?"  
  
He just looked at Jack. "I guess it did. He apologized for attacking me," Daniel said, grabbing a few books.   
  
"Ah." Jack wasn't convinced by the look on Bryant's face when he had passed him, he looked anything BUT forgiving. "Where you headed?"  
  
"Home, why?"  
  
"I spoke with Dr Frasier. She's willing to let you come fishing with me. It'll be fun, Daniel and contrary to popular belief, I don't always like going by myself. What do you say?"  
  
Daniel wasn't so certain. He wasn't a big fan of fishing. "I think I'll just hang out at home and read."  
  
Jack took the book from the top of the pile in Daniel's hand. It was the Mandarin Chinese book. "Daniel, Bryant forgave you, are you still trying to make up for an honest mistake? We all mess up. Hell, I've messed up so many times it's hard to count."  
  
"Please, Jack. Don't try an talk me out of this. I need to do it."  
  
"Fine, but you can read it while we're fishing. I normally sleep, but you can fish and read."  
  
"Why don't you see if Sam and Teal'c want to come too?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Teal'c is visiting his family and Sam is working on something." He shrugged. "Work is for people who don't know how to fish."  
  
Daniel sighed. He knew wasn't going to be to get out of this. Besides, it would probably do him some good. "All right, I'll go."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up around 1600 hours." 


	2. 2

Mistakes  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in part 1

* * *

Daniel was sitting in his apartment, waiting for Jack to pick him up. He started thinking about the botched mission with SG-6. General Hammond said something about not everyone being perfect. Things like this happen, etc... That sure as hell didn't make Daniel feel any better.   
  
The phone rang, snapping him back to reality. "Jackson," he said.  
  
"Danyel."  
  
That got his attention. The only people who called him that were on Abydos and the only person who sounded like the woman on the other end of the line was Sha're.  
  
"Um, who is this?" Who would play such a sick joke on him?  
  
"It's me, Danyel. Sha're. Have you forgotten me already?"  
  
Daniel's eyes widened as he held on tightly to the phone. "No, God, Sha're, I could never forget you!"  
  
"It's all your fault, Danyel," she replied, ignoring him. "You didn't try hard enough to save me. I hate you."  
  
Tears escaped unnoticed down his cheeks. This can't be really, he said to himself. This is **NOT** Sha're. He controlled his emotions as best as he could and asked, "Who is this? Why the hell are you doing this to me?"  
  
Whoever it was hung up and it was a few minutes before Daniel realized he was listening to a dial tone. He stared at the receiver, hands shaking.   
  
Daniel had just placed it back into the cradle, when it there was knock at the door. "What?" he growled, when he opened it.  
  
"Wow, what side of the bed did you wake up on?"  
  
"Jack," Daniel muttered, sighing. "Sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Are you ready to go..." Jack trailed off eyeing his friend's appearance. His clothing was intact, but his face was unnaturally white and his eyes looked a bit red and puffy.  
  
"Hey," he said, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
Daniel quickly grabbed his stuff and went out the door, calling out to Jack to lock it. Jack shrugged himself and followed his friend, worry etched on his face.

* * *

Jack tried to get Daniel to talk, but the archaeologist was quietly staring out the window, determined to ignore him. Whatever was bothering him would have to wait until he was ready, Jack decided.  
  
Three hours later they arrived at Jack's cabin. He watched as Daniel took a shuddered breath and followed him up the walkway. Jack couldn't take it anymore and once they were inside and settled, he turned to his friend.  
  
"Out with it, Daniel."  
  
Daniel glared at him. "Out with what, Jack?"  
  
"Is what Colonel Bryant said still bothering you?"  
  
"No," Daniel replied. "He apologized, remember?"  
  
Jack sighed. He knew it was more than that. Daniel only got moody and quiet like that when something harsh was said to him. "Hey, it's me, Daniel. There's no one else here. Tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Daniel figured it couldn't hurt to tell him. Maybe Jack would have a rational explanation for it. "I got a phone call just before you came to pick me up." Jack nodded for him to continue. "I don't know who it was, but she said she was..."  
  
"Was who?"  
  
"Sha're."  
  
Christ, Jack thought. No wonder he looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. "What else did she say?" Jack was almost afraid to know. His anger grew as Daniel told him. Who could play such a sick joke?   
  
"Jack, I knew it wasn't her, but it still hurt." Daniel's eyes were filled with so much pain that Jack could feel it himself. He cleared his throat. "I'm going out back for awhile."  
  
Before Jack could say anything, Daniel had rushed past him. He decided he would need some help with this. Hopefully he could recruit Carter at least. Grabbing the phone, he dialed Cheyanne Mountain. "Major Carter, please. This is Colonel O'Neill." 


	3. 3

Mistakes   
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

While Jack waited for Sam to arrive, he gathered two fishing poles and two beers. He figured Daniel would need to get his mind off a few things. Not only the fake Sha're who called earlier, but Jack knew his friend was still thinking of the men who lost their lives a few weeks ago.  
  
He stepped outside, but found no sign of Daniel. "I swear, we need to be a bell on him," he muttered. "Daniel!"  
  
Realizing Daniel must have gone up the path to the outcropping, Jack headed that way himself. What he found was something he did not expect. Just where the trees ended, Nicholas Bryant was standing.   
  
Jack couldn't tell what held the colonel's interest so he moved a little closer. Upon further inspection, Jack saw there was a woman standing in front of Daniel. He was dangerously close to the edge.  
  
Unfortunately, the archeologist looked ready to lose his lunch. Whoever this woman was, she must really be playing the part of Sha're. He now had a good idea who was behind all this.  
  
Jack nonchalantly tapped Bryant on the shoulder. "Wouldn't it be better if you had some popcorn?"  
  
The stunned man turned around quickly. "O'Neill! Of course, I should have known you'd follow him up here."  
  
"Well, seeing as Daniel has not been himself lately and adding to the fact that you have someone posing as his dead wife, yeah, I followed him up here." Jack grabbed Bryant's shirt collar. "Now you get your ass over there and tell her to leave him alone."  
  
They looked over when Daniel shouted. Jack watched in horror as he dropped, disappearing over the side. "Shit!" Jack cursed, shoving Bryant to the ground.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" the girl gasped as Jack ran by. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"  
  
"Well, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Jack exclaimed as he leaned over the side. Daniel was lying unconscious on the ground below. Jack was relieved to see it wasn't more than an 8 foot drop.   
  
Okay, so that didn't make him feel any better. He could imagine that it would still be quite painful. The questions on his mind were, how was he going to deal with Bryant and get Daniel out of there?  
  
Screw Bryant, he thought. They could catch him later. Daniel was definitely the priority here. The girl didn't seem to be a problem so he wasn't going to fuss with her either.   
  
Jack slowly lowered himself down the side, cursing again as he slide down part of the way. "Quit being such a baby, O'Neill. You're not the one who dropped 8 feet."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached Daniel and felt a pulse. Now that he knew his friend was alive, Jack knew that Dr. Frasier was going to kill him.

* * *

Sam arrived with a team about 20 minutes later. That's when she saw Colonel Bryant rushing towards. She was confused, but had someone stop him. She had a bad feeling that he had something to do with this.   
  
"Keep an eye on him, Lieutenants. The rest of you, come with me."  
  
She had no idea what she was going to find through the trees. A frightened young woman dressed a someone from Abydos would, was the last thing she'd expect.  
  
The woman ran over to her and grasped her hands. "God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen! He said he would let me see my baby again if I helped him. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
  
As the women, who's name was Elizabeth, explained her story, Sam's face turned a bright shade of red. How she wanted to kill Bryant. Not only for what he did to Daniel, but for what he did to Elizabeth and her daughter.  
  
"Miller!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
"Please bring Elizabeth back to Colonel O'Neill's cabin and get some climbing equipment. We're going to have to get Dr. Jackson back up here."  
  
Miller saluted and took Elizabeth's hand. She smiled sadly at Sam and followed the airman.   
  
"Okay, people, let's go!" Sam exclaimed, peering over the side. "We need to move fast!"  
  
"Carter, is that you?"   
  
"Yes, Sir! Are you two all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Daniel's seen better days. Can you guys help me get him out of here?"  
  
Sam nodded. "We're getting some climbing equipment right now. Colonel Bryant is in custody as well as Elizabeth."  
  
Jack looked a little confused. "Elizabeth? You're on a first name basis with the woman who tried to emotionally hurt Daniel?"  
  
"No, Sir! It's not like that. Bryant was threatening her daughter. That's the only reason she did this."  
  
Jack watched as the lowered some rope. He knew Daniel would forgive the woman too. He, however, was going to hate her for the rest of his life.  
  
"Ja'k."  
  
"Hey, Danny," Jack said, kneeling next to his friend. "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of her and into the capable hands of Dr. Frasier."  
  
Daniel smiled. "She's going to kill you."

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes to see Jack hovering over him. "I guess Janet didn't kill you."   
  
"No, but she certainly gave it a good try."   
  
The woman in question appeared and began fiddling with the IV and monitors. "Dr. Jackson, do we have to de-magnitize you?"   
  
He looked up at Jack in confusion. Jack demonstrated with his hands. "You and trouble attract one another."   
  
"Ah," Daniel said.   
  
"How do you feel?" Jack asked.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Jack knew he wasn't really okay. He could tell by the expression on his friend's face. Dr. Frasier noticed the exchange the pair had and excused herself. "Daniel, I know what happened hurt you deeply, but you have to remember that it wasn't her. Sha're loves you wherever she is. She would never do anything to hurt you."   
  
"I know, Jack. It's just... it felt so real and the woman looked exactly like her."   
  
"She may have looked like her, but she sure as hell didn't act like her. Daniel, I have never seen two people more in love. Sha're would never EVER hurt you! She loved you with all her heart!"   
  
Daniel nodded as tears slipped from his eyes. "Which is another reason why it hurts so much, Jack."   
  
"Daniel..." Jack didn't know what to say to his friend, but he noticed there were a few extra bodies in the infirmary. He closed the curtain around them and sat next to Daniel, taking his hand.   
  
"You don't have to talk about anything, but I'm going to sit and be here for you."   
  
"Thank you," Daniel replied with a small smile. 


End file.
